Fury, Patience, and a Conversation
by OTshipper
Summary: A Ruby and Sapphire oneshot!


The noon sun blazed down over what had been one of the most devastating battles the rebellion had seen to date. Over a dozen Gems from either side lay broken beyond repair in the short grass of the field on which they'd chosen to make their stand. Rose knelt, exhausted as tears continued to flow from her over those gems that might be salvageable, Pearl looking on worriedly though daring not to voice her concern. Ruby however was reveling in the destruction, or at least her part in it, had she a heart it would have been beating out of her chest. She was patrolling for stragglers, warriors hiding in undamaged Gems or enemies who had only retreated to heal themselves. Hands still clutching the ruby knuckles that she had formed she sought them out, desperate to hold on to the thrill of battle she pulverized any she came across; Even those so cracked and broken there was no hope for even Rose's healing powers to restore.  
Ruby lost herself in the hunt, so much so she was unaware as Sapphire approached. " _Rest now in this fractured field, sleep well my friends and foes, it matters not your reasons, this is the way that battle goes. Shine in waning sunlight, Shimmer in the moon, and save a place for the rest of us, for we may join you soon."_ Ruby spun in surprise as the blue Gem sang, fist cocked ready to strike, only to let it fall to her side as she saw who had come, and heard her song. " _That was. . .pretty."_ Ruby struggled. " _Sad, but pretty."_ Sapphire smiled at the compliment. " _Why are you so sad though?"_ Ruby asked, stepping closer curiously. " _We won! I mean it sucks that some of the others didn't make it but they knew what they were getting into, and did you see me out there?"_  
Ruby's eyes burned with feverish light as she spoke, and Sapphire listened, nodding as she answered. " _Yes you were like a force of nature."_ The sorrow was almost completely absent from her voice as she spoke of Ruby's prowess. " _A beautiful and terrible wave sweeping away everything in it's path, a cyclone tearing through the countryside."_ Ruby's face fell, and she took a step back, one arm crossing her body to clutch the other as she let her knuckles vanish. " _When you say it like that you make me sound. . .scary."_  
" _You were terrifying."_ Sapphire confirmed and Ruby's head shot up to stare at her, anger and confusion warring on her face. " _I fought for us, for you, for. . ."_ Ruby strode forward face an inch from Sapphire's, only to have the blue gem's gloved hand reach up and gently stroke her face. " _For yourself."_ They both stood there in silence like that for a long while, the gentle sound of rose weeping in the distance the only sound besides the wind rushing through the grass at their feet. " _Sometimes. . .sometimes I just don't feel real unless I'm fighting."_ She turned her head, moving to wipe the tears that had formed in her eyes, only for Sapphire's own hands to clasp her face and turn her back. " _You are so much more than that."_ Ruby didn't try to move, though no further tears fell as Sapphire spoke. " _You asked me why I was sad; I'm sad because this fight was necessary, I'm sad because more of our people had to die, I'm sad because the others couldn't see how what they're doing is wrong, and I'm sad because of the toll I see the fighting take on you. Afterward you're always so cold, so empty, it takes so much out of you.  
_ The way Ruby shivered had nothing to do with the cold that was coming as the sun slowly made it's way towards the horizon, she could feel it even now, the gnawing desire to do violence, the fury that never seemed to lessen no matter how many gems cracked between her fingers. " _I don't need your pity."_ Ruby spit bitterly as she tried to pull away, but Sapphire's grip held firm. _"I also see how you're never far from me in those fights, no matter how intense it gets there's always a streak of red just out of the corner of my eye."_ Ruby's face grew slightly maroon at that. _"I just don't want you hurt, I know you're fast but. . ." ". . .I'm not as strong as you."_ Sapphire finished with a nod leaning in close to rest her forehead against Ruby's " _Thank you for that, my protector."_ Sapphire's hands slid down grasping ruby's, pressing her own gem to the hers lightly. Ruby closed her eyes and leaned in to the embrace, the liquid fire of battle, and the cold void of it's aftermath replaced by something warmer, something more solid within her.  
" _From now on, talk to me after battles, let me protect you from what it does to you."_ Sapphire implored, and Ruby nodded. " _If you have time right now, I wouldn't mind having a nice, long conversation."_ A light spread over them as they both sighed and laughed contentedly, and the rest is history.


End file.
